


Need To Breed (Sam's Version)

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mating spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: After being hit with a mating spell, Sam makes his way home to his girl with an urgent need.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Need To Breed (Sam's Version)

Sam took off in a different direction, looking every bit the Hunter as he followed his new found instincts in the direction of Y/N scent. He paused by several rooms, sniffling lightly at the air, and continuing through the halls. He slowed his steps as he neared the Dean Cave, the scent centered in the room.

“Y/N?” he said, stepping into the room and flicking on the overhead lights, “You in here?” he cooed, knowing she had to be. His veins were pumping with adrenaline from the hunt and need for his mate.

Y/N clenched her knees to her chest, balled up and sat in a small corner closet of Dean’s man cave. She held a hand over her mouth, praying to Chuck that Sam never even noticed this closet even existed.

Sam’s eyes flitted about the room as his nose was turned up, lightly sniffing at the air. His eyes locked onto a door on the far end of the room and a growl emitted from his throat. He strode purposefully towards the door, all his senses locked onto Y/N within.

“Babygirl…” he cooed, his hand landing on the knob and turning it to slowly open the door. The light poured into the closet and Sam’s heart broke a little at the sight of Y/N curled up in the bottom of the small closet, “What’re you doin’ in there?” he asked with a devilish smirk.

Y/N felt her stomach roll almost painfully at the sight of that smirk. She’d never seen him look like that, and she was sure it was the spell, not him. She slowly rose to her feet and dared to look him in the eye, “Just the spell,” she said - more to herself than him. Before anyone could even blink she swiftly grabbed an armful of coats and launched them at Sam, quickly taking off as he got tangled in them.

Sam laughed as he got untangled and watched Y/N racing for the door of the room. He slowly turned and walked after her at a leisurely pace, smiling to himself, “You thought I wouldn’t want that with you?” he carried on, following her scent that was like a ghostly trail through the halls, “And I know you want it too…”

Yeah, lets try hiding in the one place Sam and Dean know every fucking detail of!! Y/N cursed herself internally as her legs carried her aimlessly down the halls. She knew Sam wasn’t far behind, walking like a cocky son of a bitch. She knew she was being toyed with, hiding wasn’t an option now. She came to a halt upon reaching the war room, panting for breath as she put the large map table between her and the casually sauntering Sam. “You’re the one who called me,” she panted for breath from across the table, “You wanted my help to fix this…”

Sam emerged from the hallway with a winning smirk. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and ankles casually, “It’s a mating spell,” he explained, “Doesn’t affect my emotions, just makes me need to breed you,” he said, starting to stalk towards the opposite side of the table from her and leaning against its edge, “I’ve thought about it,” he admitted as his eyes raked over her hungrily, “I thought of everything before I finally decided I couldn’t hold out any longer.”

“Stop it,” she breathed - trying to come across as a warning - cheeks pinkening as her stomach rolled with nearly every single damn word he said.

“It’s the spell,” Y/N pleaded, slowly moving back as Sam rounded the table, “I-if we…and the spell stops…y-you’ll…”

“I’ll what?” Sam urged, slowly moving around the edge of the table but keeping his eyes locked with hers, “You think I’ll change my mind? I wanted you before we even went on this hunt.”

“I want you too,” she whined in admittance, her steps gradually slowing to a stop, “I don’t want you to…regret me.”

“If you really feel that way, we can go get those pills in the morning,” he offered, still slowly approaching her, trying not to startle her away, “And if the morning comes and you don’t want that, I’m good with that too,” he said with a heavy breath, now standing in front of her and itching to pull her into his arms, “Just let me have you.”

He had all the right answers, said all the right things and was fucking fighting a powerful curse right in front of her. For her. “No pills,” she breathed, pimples rising on her arms.

A hungry growl came forth as his lip twitched into a snarl. His hand came up and cupped the back of her head as he crashed his lips into hers with a moan. As soon as she responded, his hunger grew. He gripped her hips and turned her quickly, lifting her and setting her on the map table as he stood between her parted legs and attacked her mouth once more.

Sam’s mouth devoured hers as he pressed Y/N tightly to him. His hands wandered down her sides, squeezing, as he rutted himself against her blatantly. His hands found the waist of her pants and he began unfastening them, “Need you so much right now,” he admitted with a shaky breath. Once her pants were undone, he pulled her to her feet and spun her around, placing her hands on the edge of the table as he abruptly rendered her nude from the waist down.

“Sam!” she squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, whining as he rutted against her folds, making her legs tremble in anticipation.

“I’ll go slow later, I promise,” Sam breathed out as he notched himself at her entrance with a groan, “But I need you so bad it hurts,” he groaned, slowly sinking into her wet heat inch by inch until his hips were flush with her ass. He dropped his head to her back, his hands squeezing her hips as he gave her a moment to adjust to his size.

She threw her head back with a long loud moan, nails digging and scratching into the wood of the table as his cock stretched and filled her. Her hips automatically pushed back into him and wiggled eagerly as her eyes rolled, “Holy fuck you’re huge,” she whined out blissfully.

He hummed in agreement, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down her sides, before he slowly stood up. His hands found her hips again and he squeezed, “Ready?”

At Y/N nod and another wiggle of her hips, Sam smirked. He tightened his hold, withdrawing his hips and slamming hard into Y/N with a grunt, causing her hips to press against the edge of the table. He quickly increased his pace as one hand trailed firmly up her spine before tangling in her hair and lowering her body onto the table as he leaned over her.

She was damn near helpless under his hold, and she fucking loved it - c’mon there’s no denying it. Every pound he gifted, she gave a loud moan in return, her eyes clenched shut as he introduced her to a whole new world of pleasure with a sprinkle of delicious pain. He was brutal, and that edge was incoming brutally fast. “Saaam,” she whined, trying to push up on her arms, “Fuck I’m gonna cum…”

“That’s right, Baby,” he urged her on, maintaining his pace, “Cum on my cock,” he demanded. She came hard, squeezing him like a vice and Sam groaned, continuously pumping to work her through her high. He slowed his movements as she came down, panting. He leaned over her, kissing her shoulder gently as his hand trailed down the outside of her thigh. He lifted her leg, bringing it onto the table and her knee into her side, her other leg still standing, “Now you can open up for me,” he purred into her ear, before resuming his brutal pace, his cock slamming into her cervix hard.

Sam rode her hard, his hips slapping obscenely into her ass with every thrust. He growled, nipping and sucking marks all over her shoulders and back. His stamina was un-fucking-believable. He shifted slightly, slowing his thrusts as he felt them both getting close to falling over that edge. He took one of her hands in his and placed it over her lower stomach as he slowly moved, “Feel that?” he asked her in a breathless and husky tone, “That’s me inside you.”

And yes, she could definitely feel it. She gasped breathlessly, skin glistening with sweat as words became something alien.

He continued talking in her ear as he thrust lazily within her, barely pulling out of her body as he pressed flush against her, holding her close. “I’m gonna cum right here,” he breathed out, still holding her hand, “Fuck my baby into you,” he said with a hard thrust, “You want that?”

Would you look at that, she suddenly acquired a word back into her vocabulary, “Please…” she begged with a whine, using the last of her stamina to push back and meet him, “Sam please…” - okay, two words.

Sam abruptly pulled out, leaving her on the edge once more. He quickly spun her around and laid her back on the table, wrapping her legs around him as he leaned over her and slid back deep inside her, his eyes fixed on her face.

“I want you to look at me when I cum inside you,” he said, capturing her lips as he picked up his pace. As they grew closer to that edge once more, Sam pulled just far enough away to lock eyes with her as he silently mouthed ‘Cum’.

A practically pornographic wail burst from her as he sunk back in. She could feel her eyes fighting to clench closed as her mind turned white and she fucking came haaard.

Sam growled like a beast as she clenched around him. All of his muscles went taught, his skin red, as his hands tangled almost painfully in her hair. He pulsed deep within her, his body rocking gently against her with each wave of cum that shot forth. His muscles finally relaxed - and twitched - as he came down, finally taking a stuttering breath as his head rested against her collarbone.

She let him fall there, her head dropping back on the table as she panted heavily to catch her breath, small whines and moans popping from her lips as her orgasm slowly flittered out. She invented a new phrase in her head, this heavy headed come down now being known to her as a Cum Coma.

“Holy…” she tried to speak, giving in halfway through.

Sam lifted his head, wincing as his cock twitched another small load. Gone was Sam the sex God, now replaced by the caring, gentle Sam, “You okay?” he asked, cupping her face as he looked down at her.

“Walking might be a struggle for the next freaking month,” she breathed a small giggle.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly, the hand that was cupping her face shaking her lightly as her head lolled with a dopey grin.

“Only in good ways,” she snickered, shuffling to try and sit up with a wince, “I need…I need to not be half naked in the war room.”

Sam laughed, helping the both of them back into their clothes, before scooping Y/N into his arms like he had a few nights ago, “I gotcha,” he smirked at her, pecking her cheek sweetly.


End file.
